


Bad Day.

by BGee93



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Roommates, crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Oikawa Rare Pair WeekPrompt: overwork orstress/injuryTendou's had a bad day. There's cuddles. That's literally it.





	Bad Day.

Oikawa arrived home to an oddly normal sounding apartment. He paused in the entranceway, keys in hand and bag hanging from the other, refusing to move a muscle as his ears strained to figure out what the hell was going on. Further inside the T.V. was set to a medium level, the fan in their living room gently droning behind the volume. But that was it and it was the oddest thing because it was normal for _him_. It was most definitely not normal for his roommate.

When he’d posted an ad for a roommate to help him pay rent when he needed to quit his part time job to focus on Volleyball, Oikawa never, in a million light years, would have guessed he would get only one interest. And that that one interest would be Tendou. Desperation to not fall behind on rent he’d agreed and thus, they’d started living together.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t that bad living with his enemies best friend. Ushijima didn’t live nearby and Tendou owned his own car, which was a godsend when they needed groceries, so he’d agreed to go visit Ushiwaka instead of bringing him over. Plus Tendou enjoyed doing the dishes, mostly so he could give himself bubble beards, and Oikawa avoided doing them as if they contained the bubonic plague. In exchange Tooru did the laundry, minus Tendou’s underwear because hell no, which he always found relaxing with how repetitive it was anyways so it was really a win-win. 

But Tendou was _loud_ during the day. Somehow they haven’t gotten a noise complaint, probably because for some reason the Two older couples that live on either side of them adore Tendou but still. He sings at the top of his lungs, lyrics not always right or he’s made up his own, and refuses to use headphones so the music is so loud Oikawa can _feel_ the thrumming, vibrations even from his bedroom with the door closed. The only saving grace for him is that Tendou actually has great taste in music, usually playing Oikawa’s playlist rather than his own. 

And even when it’s not the singing or the music, the shows and movies he watches are always blaring so loud you hear every background noise as if it’s the most important thing of the whole show or movie. Or his video chats, which he always hooks up to the T.V. if Oikawa isn’t using it, is turned up loud enough that he always feels like he’s eavesdropping on Tendou because there is nothing he hasn’t heard in the Six months they’ve been roommates.

He knows far too much about Tendou and his personal life at this point than can be considered comfortable. 

So arriving home to what could be counted as utter silence when it comes to one Tendou Satori, Oikawa was worried. Several scenarios crossed his mind at once. 

_A prank? Is he not home? Did we finally get a noise complaint? I swear to fuck, if we got a noise complaint-_

As he thought through the possibilities he finally closed the door and tiptoed through the small hallway towards the living room. Checking around the corners and areas a person could hide easily, at least ones as lanky as Tendou, Oikawa gently called out the mans name. When he got no answer by the time he arrive to the living room he was thoroughly confused, and even a bit scared if he was to be honest. 

Some weird Indie crime-drama was playing on the screen, he recognized it as the one Tendou had tried to get him to watch with him last night but Oikawa had had too much homework to catch up on. Coming around the corner swiftly he came face to face with the curled up form of his roommate. Oikawa let out a surprised squeak that he killed with a quick slap of his hand to his mouth, but Tendou didn’t even look his way. Quirking his brows Oikawa took in the position he laid in, knees pulled up to his chest as he hugged one of Oikawa’s fluffy throw pillows, hair down but pushed back with a headband, and eyes drooping as they stared forward in a haze as if they weren’t really focusing.

“TenTen-kun?” using a soft voice he tried to get the others attention, but to no avail. Tendou’s eyes did flick sideways towards him but they just as quickly looked away, he didn’t react any other way either. Oikawa laid his bag down by the end of the couch and plopped down by Tendou’s feet, lightly picking them up and placing them on one of his thighs so he wouldn’t sit on them. After several minutes he started to rub his thumb across the exposed skin of Tendou’s ankle where his short socks ended and sweats began.“Everything alright TenTen-kun?” 

Tendou gave him a shrug, the most attention he’s showed since Oikawa arrived. Huffing in defeat Oikawa pouted and shoved his back into the plush of the couch, eyes turning to the screen. If Tendou was going to ignore him then he was going to ignore Tendou. 

The silence between them bothered him more than he cared to admit. They have an odd relationship, bordering on a weird kind of friendship zone, so Oikawa liked to believe that Tendou could talk to him when things were bothering him. 

_Apparently I’m the only one who feels that way. Fine then, I don’t care. Nope. He can leave for all I ca-_

He was so lost in his thoughts once again that he didn’t notice Tendou suddenly sitting up, turning, and flopping his head into his lap until he saw the blur of Red flashing in front of his face and then the weight of him as he fell down. Oikawa flinched a bit and stared down at the squirming man in his lap, blinking rapidly as his brain struggled to catch up to the situation. 

Tendou looped his arms around Oikawa’s waist as he buried his face into the front of Oikawa’s sweater, making him giggled and snort when he felt Tendou’s nose nuzzle into his stomach. His fingers found their way into the thick mass that was Tendou’s hair, his nails scritching against the scalp beneath them with each brush back and forth. Oikawa’s other hand moving to lay against Tendou’s hip, slowly moving up the others side and back down to his hip once in awhile in a lazy, slow caress. A smile pulling across his face as he felt the muscles ripple under Tendou’s shirt at his touch.

Despite the fact that this was a huge, new development in their relationship Oikawa found himself feeling comfortable with it as he relaxed into the rhythm he set. The small, content sounds coming from Tendou making him happier than it honestly should. After awhile Oikawa found himself laying his head back as his eyes slipped closed, a heavy sigh relaxing his muscles fully into the couch as they cuddled, his hand and fingers continuing to massage the sadness and stress out of Tendou.

“Thanks…” Tendou mumbled sleepily a few hours later. They’d slowly shifted around as time ticked away until Oikawa was laying on his back, one arm under his head as a cushion, and Tendou lounging over his chest. Their long limbs tangled together messily but somehow comfortably. Tendou’s head was now in the middle of his chest, he was listening to the consistent bu-bumps of Oikawa’s heartbeat against his ear, and Oikawa’s fingers were still carding through his now tangled hair. The show still played gently in the background but neither had actually tuned in enough to understand what was happening. 

Oikawa hummed just as sleepily before asking if he’d had a bad day or something. Tendou had flashbacks to the horrific customers he’d hand all morning to the lecture he’d received from his boss about something he didn’t even do. His day had continued with being late to all his afternoon classes, forgetting an assignment at home and then onto to walk home when he’d dropped and shattered the screen of his cellphone, which would take a week for them to fix according to the rep he’d asked at the mall before finally slinking into their apartment.

“Y’could say that,” his eyes slipped closed as Oikawa hummed again, enjoying the feeling of the vibrations through his chest at the noise. Oikawa shifted so both his arms came around to hug Tendou. They’d regret falling asleep like this later, but for now it felt too good for them to move.


End file.
